User talk:BeholdtheVision
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ragnor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Become Ragnorian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zaffie (Talk) 20:00, February 26, 2012 All right, because you and another person have been nagging me so much, I have started it again. You can now find it at http://joinstormclan.wikia.com. [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 05:57, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Restarting Ragnor Hi Michael Just letting you know that Ragnor is being restarted! However this means that inactive characters need to be cleaned out. Your character has been placed as a Candidate for Deletion and will be deleted permanently on the 6th of January 2013 unless you message me between now and then and tell me you want to keep your character. Alternatively, you can message me and tell me to delete your character and make yourself a new one. Sincerely, Zaffie Sorry, you weren't very clear. Does that mean that you want Crag Bluestar to be deleted or not? [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 23:11, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry what was that about the questers? [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 23:16, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Um, okay, cool. [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 23:23, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Just a quick message to remind you that your character, Crag Bluestar, has one week left before he turns thirteen. His Twelve Quest needs to be finished by then in order to complete the rite of passage which will take him from a child to a Ragnorian adult! Good luck! [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 23:32, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Firstly, completing your Twelve Quest is relatively easy - just look around pages and talk to people. Secondly, PLEASE follow the rules and remember to type (ext.) EVERY time you leave any page. Ever. Just type it. [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 23:40, December 23, 2012 (UTC) That's ok, so long as you do (ext.) from now on. Yes, I do control the townspeople. Everyone who is an NPC - that is, non-playable character, is controlled by me. [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 23:49, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay, firstly, patience is a virtue. Secondly, did you update your character's location? No, no you did not. So how am I supposed to know where he is and that he's waiting for me to say something, hmm? [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 21:56, December 25, 2012 (UTC) If you check on the Rules page, you'll see a section about updating your character's location when you stop RPing for the day or when you are waiting for an answer from me. I check through all the characters every morning and check what's listed as their current location to see if they need me to say anything. If not, then... yeah. [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 22:01, December 25, 2012 (UTC) A House! Your character has a house! Visit Crag Bluestar's house here! --Zaffie Failed Twelve Quest Hi. This is a message to let you know that your character, Crag Bluestar, has failed his Twelve Quest. This could be a significant problem for him in Ragnor, as there are several places and adventures which will only accept post-TQ characters. But don't worry! Crag will get another chance - when he turns fifteen, and takes on the Fifteen Quest - the secondary version of the Twelve Quest! If he succeeds then, he will finally be considered a Ragnorian adult and be able to do everything the island has to offer. So don't lose hope! --Zaffie If you want me to 'reboot' your character his race will have to be ramdonly reassigned and anything in his inventory will be cleared out except the traditional 10 gold coins and dagger. Is that what you want? [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 02:11, December 31, 2012 (UTC)